


Rallying with Anxiety

by LadyOrourke



Category: Beto O’Rourke
Genre: Beto O’Rourke - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrourke/pseuds/LadyOrourke
Summary: You and Beto O’Rourke have a caring moment at one of his rally’s





	Rallying with Anxiety

It was a hot, foggy day in August of 2017; the sun was blaring and bright, making today seem unbearable; that didn’t stop you, you knew you had to get ready and help your boyfriend, Beto O’Rourke go from county to county helping him convince the red citizens of Texas to turn blue.

After eating breakfast while catching up on the atrocity that was Trump vs North Korea, Beto asked you to follow him upstairs to the bathroom so you and him could take a steamy shower together.. “come on babe, let’s have some fun before we get all serious..” you heard Beto yelling from in the shower 

“I’m coming B, just laying out what I’m gonna wear” you yelled back while walking to the shower naked. As you enter, Beto grabs your arm and pulls you in close; he starts to kiss you, nice and hard while Lukewarm water runs down; as his hands trace the curves of your body. He traces up and down, sending chills down your spine. You can’t take it anymore as you say “B just go there already, I need those fingers inside.” Beto smirks as he props you against the wall, sliding two fingers slowly, into your tight pussy. “I can tell it’s been wanting me, they’re fitting in perfectly,” says Beto as he gets faster and faster 

He keeps going until you can’t take it anymore. You scream “BETO!” As you cum all over his fingers. He smiles at you as, he cleans the two of you up; “thanks for the amazing shower babe, it’s a great start to a long day of campaigning,” says Beto as he walks out of the shower. “You’re welcome B” as you follow behind. 

As the two of you start to dry off, you look over and see Beto, putting his button down shirt on, you playfully push him on to the bed; “I never said I was done with you!” As you start to ride him. “We need to get ready and go, but I can’t say no to this” Beto replies as you work his dick, bouncing up and down. You keep going till the both of you can’t take it. Beto holds you close as you feel him fill you up. 

“That was amazing babe but we NEED to get going. I can’t be late for this!” Exclaimed Beto as he hurried to get ready. “I’ll be ready in no time B, don’t worry!” was the reply as you finished yourself. You and Beto get in his car as he drives the two of you, to the convention hall down at UTEP.

Luckily you two made it on time.. “phew we got lucky babes, were on time and I can shake my nerves off.” Beto said as he paced back and forth preparing for the rally. “Hey look at me, you got this... you’re the strongest person I know and you’ve done amazing speeches before. Just breathe and show them that Texas needs Beto!” Was your motivation as you gave him a kiss before joining the crowd to watch. The lights in the auditorium dim as they announce Beto to speak. 

You were excited for Beto but yet something didn’t feel quite right. As he walked on stage you felt sweaty, knees shaking and it was as if the room was shrinking. Not again.. you were having another anxiety ridden panic attack. You did everything to try and get Beto to notice you. Beto sees you motioning him for help “hey I’m sorry but I need to help my girlfriend” he proclaims as he jumps off stage and grabs you. “Baby girl, Beto has you in his arms. Just breathe... I’m here for you. Don’t worry it’s just you and me” Beto softly says as he holds you close while rubbing your back. 

You get in as close as you can to his 6’4” body, feeling his warm embrace try to help you calm down. It’s working as you close your eyes and keep listening to Beto and his soothing voice. You felt so special knowing Beto was giving his rally speech while holding you close. “We can make Texas better, thank you and remember to vote!” Was the end of the rally, cheers and a chant of “Beto, Beto, Beto” filled the room

**Author's Note:**

> Beto O’Rourke doesn’t belong to me


End file.
